Don't Go
by MssWriter
Summary: Dannys hurt Sam for the last time. Sams leaving can Danny stop her?         It's kinda a songfic.. R


:) I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM!!! NOR THE SONG IN THIS FANFIC!!

_

* * *

2 days earlier..._

She grabbed his hand and led him into the park. It was all dark except for one light that made the whole scene romantic. "Danny... I, I have something to tell you." He nodded for her to continue. "I... I love you." The look on his face looked like he had just seen a ghost(No pun intended) He shook his head and backed up. "Danny wait!" He turned around. She grabbed his hand gently, "Danny... I'm sorry! I had to tell you! I don't want to loose you." He sighed and said, "Sam... You could never loose me... But I'm.. Just not ready." Tears welled up in my eyes as he walked away.

_Present Day._

I finished packing her bags. 'This isn't like me! To just leave when things get bad. No, I can't stay here... He hurt me to much.' I thought. I picked up the phone and dialed Tucker Foleys number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Tuck.. It's me."

"Hey Sam" He sounded so sad.

"Is Danny with you?"

"Ya..."

"Please Tucker don't tell him intill I'm gone. I'll come back some day... I promise."

"Sam-"

"Tucker... I have to go. I'll stop by and see you before I leave. Just make sure Danny isn't there."

"Ok Sam... I promise."

Click!

I hung up the phone as tears welled in my eyes. I'm 19 enough crying!

Tuckers POV

"But why Tucker! You have lots of popcorn!"

"NOT THE KIND I LIKE!"

"OK, OK I'll go!"

Danny just walked out the door when Sam arrived. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were tear stained. She dropped her bags and ran into his embrace. She cried into my shoulder. "Shhh Sammy its ok." She let go of me, "Tucker... I promise I'll come and visit you... and I'll be back soon." Tears pricked the back of my eyes threatening to escape, "Sam... Why do you have to leave?!" She sighed and sniffed, "Because Tucker... I wanted to go to the college next year anyways. So I might aswell just go now." I looked up at Sam and realized Danny was comin right behind them. "Sam? What's wrong... Were are you going?" She quickly picked up her bags and pushed past him, "I'm leaving." He looked down a bit, "When will you be back?" I shook my head, "I'm not coming back." He shot his head up, "What are you talking about! Why! Don't leave Sam!"

"Danny! you know perfectly well why I'm leaving!" She walked away quickly and soon began to run. "Dude! Go and get her!" He sat on the steps infront of his house, "Tucker why should?! She wants to leave she can!" I smacked him in the back of his head. "Are you kidding me!!! YOU LOVE HER!" He just looked down at his feet. I picked him up as best as I could and shoved him, "GO GET HER!" he turned into Danny Phantom and flew up to his bedroom and went inside. I was just about to go and get him when he flew out with his guitar. I smiled knowingly as he flew away.

Sam's POV

I was bawling uncontrolibly when I got to the air port. It was so quiet there were only a few people there. Just as I was about to turn the corner I herd music. I countinued walking curiusly. There was Danny and his guitar playing a song for me. The words melted my heart.

She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
And I've gotta like it or not  
She's got dreams too big for this town  
And she needs to give 'em a shot  
Whatever they are

Looks like she's all ready to leave  
Nothing left to pack  
There ain't no room for me in that car  
Even if she asked me to tag along  
God I gotta be strong

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go

She says things are fallen into place  
Feels like they're fallen apart  
I painted this big ol' smile on my face  
To hide my broken heart  
If only she knew  
This is where I don't say what I want so bad to say  
This is where I want to but I won't get in the way  
Of her and her dreams  
And spreadin' her wings

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Don't go

She's at the startin' line of the rest of her life  
As ready as she's ever been  
Got the hunger and the stars in her eyes  
The prize is hers to win  
She's waitin' on my blessings before she hits that  
open road  
Baby get ready  
Get set  
Please don't go

Don't go  
Don't go  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do  
She's gotta do what she's gotta do

He dropped the guitar and I ran into his arms. Tears soaked his shirt. I hugged him, "Danny.. I can't stay here with you and Hannah together." He kissed the top of my head tenderly, "Sam... I don't want Hannah! I want you. It just took me a while to figure it out! Actually Tucker figured it out for me." I looked up at him. He kissed me tenderly. He broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. "So Sammy... Will you stay? For me?" I giggled a bit and said, "Yes Danny... ill stay" This time i kissed him. It had so much fire it made Danny's heart skip a few beats. They walked home hand in hand.

* * *

Ok there it is!! I really hope you all enjoy it! The song is called Ready, Set, Don't go by Billy Rae Cyrus. :D If yew really wanna get the full affect listen to the song... This song is actually about his daughter Miley but it seemed so perfect :) So anywho! Here it is I really hope you enjoyed it!!! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


End file.
